


I thought I Lost you

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco finds Harry unconscious on the floor, and finally admits his feelings for his partner.Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	I thought I Lost you

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896148430/in/dateposted-public/)

The raid had been a disaster from the beginning if it could go wrong it damn well had to Draco’s frustration. He was dirty, frustrated and  about to explode. 

It turns out the purveyors of illegal potions were nothing more than a bunch of kids, only out of Hogwarts for a few years by the look of them, but they had still run the Auror department on a merry chase for three damn years.

Swearing in frustration, Draco stormed over to the group,  about to give them a telling off they’d not soon forget when a stammering first year recruit ran up to him, gasping for breath he wheezed out “Auror Malfoy… it's… Auror Potter.”

“Where?” Draco snapped to the young man’s terror, he couldn’t speak, just pointed into the darker areas of the old storehouse. “Get a healer,” Draco snapped and ran.

It felt  like hours before he saw Harry’s prone form laying on the floor, his heart in his mouth, Draco ran to his partner.

“No, no, no, no, no” Draco muttered, scooping Harry into his arms. It felt as if his heart had stopped. They’d worked together for ten years, from first year recruits to one of the best teams in the Auror Department but Draco had never had the courage to admit his inappropriate feelings for his messy haired partner.

“Don’t you dare bloody die on me Potter, that’s an order.” Draco growled to Harry as he lay unconscious in his arms, his voice breaking with emotion. “I’ve… not shown you.. Paris yet… or… fuck.” pressing his lips to Harry’s forehead, Draco tried to get his wayward emotions under control.

“I won’t object to the last one, much later.” a raspy voice shocked Draco out of his terror as he stared into pain filled green eyes.


End file.
